Raines Begining
by FaithlessRaine
Summary: Raine was once a slave, warriormage and assasin. He served an empire that spurned him. Follow him on his adventures as he meets his old partner, makes new allies and enemies and comes back to help free his fellow people of the old Lion Empire. Contains SL


_My name is Raine...I have recently turned twenty in this strange town that i have now come to call home; for now. My past is a _

_strange and...Dark. Currently i am sitting inside a dreary tavern called " The Strangers Roost", nursing a pint of milk and some _

_hard liquer. If you were to look at me right now you wouldn't think that i had once been a warrior-mage and sometimes assasin _

_t__o the gallant Lion Empire. What you would see now is this...An emerald eyed feline neko holding a wooden cup with both _

_tanned hands. His long black hair wasn't pulled back and held into place, instead it was loose around the sharply defined facial _

_features. obscuring the view of what was considered a beautiful face to look upon when dieing...The neko wore only a pair of _

_black loose trousers which seemed to be in dire need of repair. His chest was bare showing off a few scars from his past along _

_with a lithe and lightly muscled body. The only thing strange to a person who had never seen a feline neko before was the long _

_black tail and furry ears poking through his hair. He is a strange and desolate creature from his looks, no one would come near _

_him._

_So now you know what i have come to...My past as a slave, warrior, mage, assasin, and thief.. Let me tell you my story from the _

_begining.. before even my time at the empire.._

_I was only sixteen when i was sold by my family to the slavers due to my family being to big to keep the children fed even if i _

_was working the fields as often as i could. If you are wondering why a neko would be tending fields it would be because wars _

_happen all the time in our lands, and our lands were desimated... hardly a living thing left after the mages and demons fought _

_there. I am back tracking though, that story is for some other poor night, not this night. As i was saying though, I was placed in _

_a cage by myself because of my tender age and because i would catch a fair price at the markets if i was "un-damaged" goods. I _

_didn't know what that meant until a month later when i was bought by some tavern keeper who needed a new "bar dancer". I _

_skip through the slave market because it is to horrible to even TRY and remember. sighs softly at this I learned quickly that if i _

_was to survive being a slave i would have to adapt..grins for a second and adapt i did. I am not proud of the acts of sexual _

_depravity that i gave myself over to, but i wouldn't be the man i am today soft chuckle at this if i hadn't done it. The turning _

_point in my life was the last night i wanted to be a slave, i wanted something more. I had listened to tales of adventure and _

_wonder every night from knights, mages, thieves, warriors, and every other class of job that you can come across at a tavern. _

_believe me, there are lots..But as i was saying a particularly strange mage had bought my services from the tender that night _

_and after hours of hot steamy me on my back, knees, stomach sex... he gave me a gift. the gift of a choice. He told me that he _

_was dieing and that his diety had chosen to call him "home". I had never been one for religion and when he confided in me that _

_he was to pass his gifts onto someone he thought worthy then he should do so. I didn't know what to say, at first i disbelieved _

_him. who would want to give me a gift? all i was good for was pleasure. I told him this and he laughed at me, telling me that he _

_knew that i was better then this. I had finally conceded that i wanted something more when he suddenly pressed his hand to my _

_bare chest and everything around me went dark. I awoke to the sound of my master swearing and kicking me telling me that i _

_had worn out the old mage so much that he had keeled over!_

_I didn't know what to say to that. except the truth,i told him what had happened only to be laughed at and was set upon by my _

_master. fist and foot connected with my sore and battered body. i could not take it any longer! i lashed out with my hands only _

_to see that they had started to glow with fire. i struck my master, instantly setting him ablaze. I ran from that town, scared i _

_would be killed and i knew i would. never had a slave done that before, and never would one again if they found me. Hours later _

_i was sleeping in a grove of trees when i heard a voice... a soft enchanting voice calling my name. a name i hadn't heard before. _

_I knew it was my name for some reason but it was not my birth name. it was something extrordinary that i saw when i came _

_towards it. A blue light so bright that i had to squint and shield my eyes as i walked inside of it. On the other side i found that it _

_was dimmed to where i could see just fine and what i saw was strange indeed. a woman clad in a dress of stars, saphires, and _

_emeralds stood before me. I instantly knelt only to be told of my new role in life. I couldnt help but smile as she laid her hand _

_upon my chest, clothes that fit perfectly and a cloak that was held by a saphire pendant was around my shoulders. My new atire _

_was awe inspiring.. I stood up seeing myself for the first time.. Loose black pants and a black tunic shirt that was sleeve-less. _

_The cloak was dark blue and felt like silk, and on the ground before me i saw things i had never seen before. weapons, and _

_adventuring gear as i refer to it now. A black leather back-pack, silver bladed long sword with a saphire and emerald imbeded _

_in the hilt with one on each side, a belt that went around my chest with small throwing knves set inches apart from each other, i _

_counted fifteen of the deadly little buggers.. but also there was a staff, i picked up the items and strapped them on accordingly. i _

_bowed to the goddess, for that is what i knew her to be. my new goddess, the one the old mage i had slept with for more than a _

_year had told me about... she bid me fare-well and i began my new life.._

_Fast forward a year and i find myself witha king, a king who needed me to assasinate people for him. I had killed more than my _

_fair share of creatures and demons and didn't mind the pay either.Then came the day that i met Moirer.. ah Moirer..We had first _

_met on an assasination assignment through the Empire. No other assasination attempt had been succesful. The only reason we _

_had been paired was because i had magic from the element of light and Moirer used dark. Strange now that i think about it, i _

_had never fully grasped the light but it was always a part of me. The assasination on the assignment had been a complete _

_success. There were more than our fair share of injuries to go around but nothing that couldn't be healed. upon recovering from _

_the fiasco i was given news from higher up that Moirer and I would be permanently assigned to each other as a team. I had _

_never been a team player until the pairing of myself and Moirer so i jumped into the position as best i could. That same day _

_Moirer and I were given rings of office and granted the titles of Officer's. It was a splended occasion and after that we had no _

_problem getting done what needed done. Almost a year to that day our Empire crumbled... Our high and mighty lord had fallen _

_to the advances of the enemies queen and was held for surrender. Our empire was no more... Moirer and I bared our own fangs _

_at this and lashed out at our enemies highest officials, making our way one life at a time towards the queen. Our lord was _

_abashed at our calousness, telling us that we were traitors for trying to take the life of his loved one. Sick with his devotion to _

_this trecherous woman we left, baring our rings of office as our only reminder to everyone of our loyalty to the Lion Empire and _

_not the false one that quickly came into power. We watched as the people suffered and did our best to comfort and help them. _

_Moirer and I lost contact months later... I blame myself, my own ego and.. feelings towards certain things brought a rift between _

_us..._

_Two years later i find myself sitting in this tavern, wondering if i should hang my sword up for a while and maybe try and _

_become a slave again.. things were simple as a slave, eat, sleep, and do as you were told. but i dont know if my own soul would _

_allow it.. if only Moirer could see me now.. Heaves a heavy sigh, chugging his drink before passing out on the table_


End file.
